Star Trek: The Next Generation - 'The Tank' Episode Script
by LegionPlatform1183
Summary: A fan script I have written for a fictional episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation called "The Tank". Geordi La Forge is visited by a strange being that communicates only to him. It serves to alert him to his role within the universe and shatter his perception of reality itself.
"THE TANK"

A Star Trek: The Next Generation episode

By

"LegionPlatform1183" (Pen name)

THIS HAS BEEN WRITTEN IN THE FORM OF A TELEVISION SCRIPT BUT MAY DEVIATE SLIGHTLY AND NOT ADHERE TO ALL OF THE STRICT RULES FOR REASONS OF EASE OF READING, FLOW AND LACK OF KNOWLEDGE.

EXTERIOR. SPACE.

* * *

The Enterprise ship is seen drifting in space.

CUT TO

INTERIOR. CREW QUARTERS. NIGHT

* * *

GEORDI La FORFGE is seen from above sleeping in his bed, covered in a silver sheet. As the shot pans in on him he begins tossing and turning. His face bears a grimace.

WHITE FLASH to

UNKNOWN.

* * *

 _In a foggy location, GEORDI is seen standing without his visor and looks to be confused._

 **VOICE**

GEORDI.

 **GEORDI**

Who is that?

(He looks around in all directions)

...where are you?

 **VOICE**

I am the only other conscious being apart from you. I am everywhere.

 **GEORDI**

Wh-what does that mean?

 **VOICE**

I will be in touch.

INTERIOR. CREW QUARTERS. NIGHT

* * *

 _GEORDI Le FORFGE is writhing in bed, with a sweaty forehead. His eyes open accompanied by a gasp._

* * *

OPENING CREDITS

* * *

INTERIOR. ENGINEERING DECK. DAY

* * *

 _DATA and GEORDI are both standing at a workstation, DATA is scanning a panel with a tricorder while GEORDI is resting against the surface of the station._

 **DATA**

This workstation appears to have become misaligned, most likely due to a failure to regularly maintain its systems. (He turns to face GEORDI)

Might I suggest updating the calibration rota to once every 4 weeks?

 _GEORDI continues looking straight ahead, dismissing DATA's comments. DATA looks confused._

 **DATA**

GEORDI?

 _GEORDI snaps out of his gaze and turned towards DATA._

 **GEORDI**

Oh… yeah, sure DATA, sounds good to me.

(GEORDI smiles at DATA, and lightly pats him on the shoulder)

DATA looks around quizzically.

 **DATA**

GEORDI, I have noticed that you do not appear to be operating at ordinary performance levels today.

 **GEORDI**

(Laughs)

Well, what do you mean by that DATA?

 **DATA**

You seem less responsive to audio stimuli and the length of time is has taken you to perform basic tasks is up approximately 37%-

 **GEORDI**

(Cuts him off)

I'm fine DATA. I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all. There's no need to worry… I'll perform my "basic tasks" at a more proficient rate.

 _DATA nods and gets back to scanning the panel. RIKER enters the scene._

 **RIKER**

How are things going here, gentleman?

 _DATA motions to respond, but then looks at GEORDI and appears to think twice._

 **DATA**

Very well, commander.

 **RIKER**

(To GEORDI)

Are we any closer to finding out what the discrepancies on the long-range scanner are all about?

 _GEORDI is looking at a padd and neglects to answer RIKER. RIKER shoots a look at DATA, who looks back._

 **GEORDI**

Oh… hmm?

 **RIKER**

(Smiling)

The long-range scanner, Mr. La FORGE…

 **GEORDI**

Right. We're working on it.

 **RIKER**

Good. I look forwards to having some more information on it.

(Turns to face DATA)

I hope you aren't working our engineer too hard, lieutenant.

 **DATA**

GEORDI has... "had a lot on his mind", sir.

 _GEORDI looks at DATA accusingly, DATA stares back blankly._

 **RIKER**

(Smiling)

Is that so? Would it happen to have a great pair of legs, by any chance?

 **GEORDI**

(Laughs)

N-no! Nothing like that, sir. I'll be fine – really.

 **RIKER**

Well I hope so, Mr. La FORGE. If not – GUINAN makes a mean cup of coffee.

 _RIKER taps GEORDI on the chest and leaves the scene._

INTERIOR. MESS HALL. AFTERNOON

* * *

 _GEORDI Le FORFGE is sitting at a table alone in the mess hall, with his head resting in one hand and twisting his spork around in his meal with his other. COUNSELOR TROI is walking past with her tray of food when she spots GEORDI and goes over to him._

 **TROI**

Mind if I sit here?

 **GEORDI**

Counselor, not at all.

 _TROI sits adjacent to GEORDI._

 **TROI**

You seem to be deep in thought, GEORDI.

 **GEORDI**

(Sighs)

Has DATA been speaking to you?

 **TROI**

Not at all. I'm an empath, remember? I can pick-up on your state of mind. But if other members of the crew have been mentioning it too, then maybe it's more significant than you might think.

 **GEORDI**

(Sitting back in his chair)

It's just… have you ever had a dream – one that you can't figure out the meaning of? That seemed completely real and almost appealing to your conscious mind?

 **TROI**

Of course, everyone has dreams like that now and then. From what I can tell, it seems to have confused you… you've been thinking about it a lot.

 **GEORDI**

It's probably nothing. Maybe I'm just thinking about everything too much.

 **TROI**

Sounds like someone could use some Holodeck time.

 **GEORDI**

(Smiling)

That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, counselor. Maybe I'll even help myself to a second round of desert.

 **TROI**

(Laughs)

That's more like it.

INTERIOR. CORRIDOR. AFTERNOON

* * *

 _GEORDI is walking down the corridor in casual clothes and approaches the Holodeck. He enters through the automatic sliding doors._

INTERIOR. HOLODECK. AFTERNOON

* * *

 **GEORDI**

Computer. Run program "Risa".

 **COMPUTER**

Affirmative.

 _GEORDI smiles and rubs his hands together. The Holodeck remains as it is. GEORDI looks confused._

 **GEORDI**

Uh… computer?

 _The computer beeps in response._

 **GEORDI**

Run program "Risa".

 _The Holodeck begins to transform. It becomes a grey, foggy landscape._

 **GEORDI**

What is this? This isn't what I asked for… computer!

 **VOICE**

I am not the computer. And I am not a dream.

 _GEORDI gasps and removes his visor._

 **VOICE**

I am not a malfunction. I am communicating to you from a different plane.

 **GEORDI**

Are you… trying to tell me that you're from a different dimension?

 **VOICE**

In a matter of speaking.

 **GEORDI**

Why are you communicating with me?!

 **VOICE**

You are the only one.

 **GEORDI**

You mentioned that before, in the dream. What do you mean by that? I am the only one to what?

 **VOICE**

I will explain everything in good time.

 _The foggy scene turns into a pleasant beech setting with a crowd of people. A laughing lady approaches GEORDI._

INTERIOR. CORRIDOR. AFTERNOON

* * *

 _GEORDI exits the corridor at haste. He bumps into COUNSULAR TROI._

 **TROI**

GEORDI, what is it?

 _GEORDI swallows hard. They both look back into the open doors of the Holodeck and see the Risa beach program running._

FADE TO BLACK

 **END OF ACT ONE**


End file.
